Volt egyszer egy karácsonyi délután
by Garunrine
Summary: Edward 15 éves, Centralba tesz látogatást, részéről szeretné lezárni az évet. Royt akkor helyezik át, és egy régi, elfeledett ünnepnek állított emléket talál. Megmutatja a fiatal srácnak, megosztva vele a szeretet ünnepét, még ha csak pár percig is tart


**Volt egyszer egy karácsonyi délután…**

Kezdés: 2008. december 7.

**fejezet**

Amestris, Central,1914. December 23.

A tél gyönyörű hóeséssel köszöntött be Amestris fővárosába, Centralba. Ez a szép, meghitt idő december hónap vége felé sem tűnt el, a hó csak egyre hízott, a régi idők ünnepére már vastagon állt a hóréteg minden ház tetején és a tájra mintha hófehér lepedőt húztak volna.

Még a kiskatonák sem bánták ezt az időt, pedig reggelente nekik volt a feladatuk elkotorni a havat és kitolni az utcák, járdák szélére nagy kupacokba rendezve.

Egy ilyen kupacba tűnt el tetőtől-talpig Edward Elric, és kezdett éktelen kiabálásba…

- Bátyó! Én mondtam, hogy ne rövidítsd itt le az utat… - futott csörömpölve utána Alphonse és kiemelte testvérét a hóbuckából.

- Ki az az idióta, aki a gyanútlan idetévedőknek ilyet pakol az útra? – morgolódott a kisebbik fiú feje búbjáig havasan. Lábát fintorogva rázogatta, bakancsába hó került és aljas mód azon nyomban felolvadni kezdett…

- A járdáról és úttestről is elkotorták a havat, te rohantál bele a kupacba…. – mondta el nehezen megállva a nevetést. Tesóját két havat lapátoló katona vigyorogva figyelte.

- Ne ide kotorják… - puffogott a fiú toporzékolva, pontosabban csak a havat próbálta lerázni magáról de messziről nem így tűnt… a két fiatal egyenruhás harsányan felnevetett, mire a kistermetű alkimista bepipult…

- Ti ott! – mutatott a srácokra, szeme fenyegetően megvillant. – mi olyan mulatságos? – kérdezte.

- Nem is tudjuk! Talán egy kis tökmag, hóembernek öltözve? – vihogott a fiatalabb katona, társa már nem is próbálta nevetését visszatartani.

Ed nem is várt választ, Al mellett a főhadiszállás felé indult de a beszólásra megtorpant.

- Tökmag..? – ismételte meg, szemöldöke rángatózott.

- Bátyó, ne húzd fel magad… - lépett vissza Al, reményei szerint Edet elcibálni, de úgy tűnt, már késő…

Negyed óra múlva hideg hólétől elázva, vizes lábnyomokat hagyva maga után csattogott a főhadiszállás folyosóján…

- Én mondtam, hogy ne kezdj ki velük… - sóhajtott Alphonse.

Ed csak egy vad pillantást vetett rá, jelezve, nem kíván társalogni a dologról…

Miután Ed reagált a piszkálódásra, a katonák tovább hergelték. Hamar repült az első hógolyó is az alkimista részéről, amit sok másik követett, majd a kiskatonák megunták a nagyszájú kölyköt: megkergették pár ház körül és végül elkapták. Kicsit beledöngölték egy kisebb hóbuckába, persze csak finoman. Az egyikük még meg is jegyezte, milyen csinos angyalkákat hagyott a nyomokban… Mert persze Ed dühöngése nem csillapodott egy fürdetés után, át többször megismételték a hóba teperését.

Megállt Mustang irodája előtt és sóhajtott ő is.

- Holnaptól elvileg van pár szabadnapunk… Azalatt megírom neki az éves elszámolásom és akkor nem kell az egészet februárban… lehet, hogy nem is leszünk akkor a közelbe. No meg pihenhetnénk is néhány napot, nem? – nézett testvérére, aki lelkesen bólogatott.

- Így igaz… és most olyan szép minden… Mint 3 éve, mikor először jártunk itt, nem?

- De, így igaz… na, essünk túl rajta… - lépett be kopogás nélkül, bent először észre se vették. Akkor nem is olyan nagy tragédia, hogy elfelejtett kopogni, villant át az agyán…

Az irodában nagy volt a felfordulást, Mustangot nem is látta meg rögtön. Hawkey, Havoc és Breda kartondobozokból pakoltak ki, a hely úgy festett, mintha épp most költöznének csak be.

- Szervusz, Edward! – köszönt rá Riza, és a többiek is felé fordultak.

- Jó napot…

- Nahát, Edward… hát te honnan jöttél, egy hóbuckából? – vette észre Roy, alaposan végig is mérve.

- Valahogy úgy… - húzta fel az orrát Edward. – Készülnek valamire? – nézett körbe az irodában, szemügyre véve a dobozokat és a már kipakolt holmikat.

- Most helyeztek vissza… azért is csodálkoztam, hogy rögtön hozzám jöttél. – egyenesedett fel és lépett Ed elé zsebre tett kézzel. – Rég láttalak. - mosolyodott el.

Edward halványan viszonozta a gesztust majd kérdőn nézett felettesére.

- De hát… nem itt állomásozik?

- Ugyan már Edward… katona vagyok, bármikor áthelyezhetnek, sajnos. De most hazajöttem, és a csapatot is hozhattam magammal… - vetett egy félpillantást Rizáékra, akik tovább pakolásztak.

- Értem… - simított végig a tarkóján zavartan a srác. Annyira ritkán tesz látogatást Centralban, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, közvetlen felettesét közben ide-oda küldték az állomások közt. – Tulajdonképpen az éves elszámolásom miatt zavarnám…

- Azt majd februárban, bőven lesz időd még gondolkodni rajta! – tette Roy kezét az ifjabb alkimista vállára. – Most lazíts, élvezd, hogy nincs semmi dolgod a mai nap folyamán…

- Tudom, hogy még két hónapom van rá, de nem biztos, hogy itt tudok lenni akkor, hogy leadjam… ezért érdekelne, megírhatnám-e most…?

- Előbbre jutottál a kutatásaiddal? – lepődött meg Mustang, agyban egy másik kérdés is megfogalmazódott… Ed ennyire messzire készül? Hiszen előre sejti, nem fog tudni időt szakítani februárba az elszámolásra…

- Nem sokat, de mindenképp hasznára válhat annak, aki majd még kutatna utána…. Felkerestem több alkimistát is, akik a kő után kutattak… És két bányát is lelepleztem, hogy arany árában adnak el annál jóval értéktelenebb fémet. Ez csak elég, hogy ne vegyék el a rangom, nem? – kérdezte és kezdett borzongani. Ruhájából csavarni lehetett volna a hideg hólét.

- Elég lesz, de holnap még gyere be. Megbeszéljük a részleteket! Most keresd fel az épületben lévő valamely üres szállást, és öltözz át! Javaslom a hadsereg hosszabb egyenruhakabátját, melegebb, mint ez, ami most van rajtad… - szorította meg a vállát és lépett volna vissza a dobozhoz, melyben még lapult pár könyv.

- Holnap? De hát nem úgy volt, hogy December utolsó hetében nem kell bejönni a katonaságra…?

- Így van, de kora délután még bejöhetsz, most nem tudok veled foglalkozni, be kell fejezzük a pakolást… - lépett tovább.

A szőke alkimista csalódottan nézett rá. Nem volt ínyére hogy másnap is beszambázhat. Szeretett volna pihenni egy hetet, és az újévet itt megnézni. Három éve volt, hogy a seregbe lépett Centralban és mégse látta még a fővárosi újévet…

- Jól van… akkor majd hivatkozok magára a szállás kérésénél… - vont vállat és intett.

Al csendesen várt rá kint, míg ő beszélt. Testvérét meglátva megörült.

- Na, sikerült elintézzed Bátyó?

- Igen, de holnap ér csak rá… Al, te tudtad, hogy Mustangot csak most helyezték vissza? Épp kipakolnak Jeanékkel… - számolt be a történtekről, Al érdeklődve hallgatta.

Közben az épület azon részébe értek ahol néhány komolyabb szállás volt. Csak kevesen vehették igénybe, de Edwardnak nem okozott mindez gondot. Az ezredes említésére a szállásmester kedvesen sietett segítségére, persze előbb elkérte az óráját megvizsgálni és telefonon megkérdezte Mustangot is, hitelesítse a srác igazát.

Perceken belül kapott két kulcsot és azt is sikerült megérdeklődnie, egyenruhát hol válthat ki. Nem szívesen váltotta le kedvenc öltözékét, csak az csurom vizes lett a két katonasrác miatt…

Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, nem volt a méretére ruha, csak legalább egy számmal nagyobb. Nem nagyon bánta, a kék kis kabátka rövid volt amúgy is, így legalább az egy számmal nagyobb már takarta valamennyire a derekát is, nadrágot pedig amúgy is a bakancsba tűrte. Az ing is hosszabb volt a kelleténél, a férfi próbálta ezt vele megérteni, mindhiába….

- Tökéletes lesz… és egy hosszú kabátot is kiváltanék… - jött elő újabb kívánsággal, amitől a ruhatáros fazon már a falra mászott. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy másnap jöjjön érte vissza, mert az a földig ért kis híján, és egy ilyen csodás viseletet vétek lenne összesározni.

Ed a fáradtságtól kezdett elálmosodni, hát nem állt le vele vitatkozni. Alnak lepasszolta vizes ruháit és felsietettek a szállásukra. Forró fürdőt vett, kiélvezve egy elitebb szállás lehetőségeit, miszerint van fürdőkád és nem csak zuhany, illetve kellemes meleg volt a szobában. Hálóruha hiányában az inget és tiszte alsót vett, haját kibontva hagyta.

- Reggelig fel se akarok ébredni… - motyogta a hatalmas paplan alá bújva.

- Rendben van, Bátyó! Szép álmokat… - húzta be a függönyöket Alphonse és csendesen kisettenkedett a szobából körbenézni kicsit a fővárosban.


End file.
